


Le testament du Vieux Touque

by ChiaraCadrich



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaraCadrich/pseuds/ChiaraCadrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le testament, chez les Hobbits, mêle intimement le legs des biens matériels, la transmission du savoir et de l’histoire familiale, et la formulation de vœux pour l’avenir. Il s’agit autant d’un héritage patrimonial que spirituel… Mais ce peut aussi être l’occasion de solder quelques très vieux comptes…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le testament du Vieux Touque

 

### Testament de Maître Gérontius Touque,

surnommé Gerry et également connu sous le nom du Vieux Touque, déposé en les mains de Maîtres Gratton, Fouille et Fouisse 

Je, Gérontius Touque, fils de Fortimbras, Thain de la Comté et Thain après lui, dit Le Vieux Touque, considérant que la mort est certaine et son moment incertain, et ne voulant en être surpris sans avoir disposé de mes dernières volontés, j'ai fait mon présent testament comme il s'en suit, après avoir considéré la légèreté des besoins de nos âmes pour affronter le grand mystère des mortels.

Il me faut tout d’abord dissiper les billevesées élaborées à propos de mon nom. Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi on m’affubla du prénom étonnant, sinon ridicule de Gérontius. Voici toute l’histoire. Ma pauvre mère avait beaucoup souffert durant la grossesse qui devait mener à ma naissance. J’étais son premier enfant, elle n’avait donc pas encore d’expérience en la matière ou l’appui de sa mère qui était restée loin dans l’est, bien qu’elle dût engendrer une nombreuse descendance. Des nausées continuelles, des douleurs à répétition, l’obligation de rester alitée à partir du cinquième mois, de multiples complications et tracas, l’avaient poussée à bout. Pour couronner le tout, ma venue au monde avait duré presque vingt-quatre heures. Lorsque je vis le jour, mes parents furent frappés par mon aspect particulièrement fripé. La sage-Hobbite eut beau leur répéter qu’un travail aussi long en était la cause, ils furent quelque peu ébranlés par mon apparence. Un certain magicien de leur connaissance, qui se trouvait de passage, déclara que c’était là le signe d’un destin inhabituel. Pour conjurer cet augure particulièrement obscur et inquiétant et rassurer ma mère épuisée et en pleurs, mon père décréta qu’un travail et une souffrance aussi considérables induiraient nécessairement une très longue vie, ce que confirmait mon apparence précoce de vieillard. Aussi pour prendre le sort à témoin me nommèrent-ils Gérontius, Hobbit à la longue vie. Grâce leur soit rendue car ma vie fut certes longue et fructueuse, malgré les vilénies et les bourdes qu’il m’est arrivé de commettre… Il va sans dire par ailleurs que je perdis alors assez rapidement mon aspect fripé, même s’il m’a finalement rattrapé sur le tard.

Par le présent acte, le Vieux Touque, qui fut Vieux dès sa naissance, rappelle à chacun son devoir de cultiver sa jeunesse et partage entre tous sa foi en votre propre espoir.

Item, je donne et lègue, en plein accord avec ma délicieuse épouse Adamanta, les trésors cédés à la maison des mathoms de Grand-Cave, étant entendu que ladite Adamanta et moi-même conservons la jouissance prioritaire des lieux jusqu’à notre disparition. Puisse la confirmation de ce don contribuer à l’édification des jeunes générations, et les trésors qu’il renferme ouvrir leurs esprits agiles aux mystères du passé et du monde extérieur ! J’ordonne que soit gravé sur le frontispice un remerciement à mon grand-père et à mon épouse, qui furent jusqu’à ce jour, les principaux pourvoyeurs de merveilles du bâtiment.

Item, à mon fils ainé Isengrin, je confie la charge de Thain de la Comté et capitaine de la Hobbiterie sous les armes. Puisse-t-il secourir nos voisins dans le besoin et porter nos armes à la victoire. Lui reviennent les parties communes des Coteaux de Touque comme l’apanage inaliénable de la maison chèvetaine de notre Clan.

Item, à tous mes fils je prescris de suivre l’enseignement militaire des rôdeurs du nord. Charge leur est laissée de transmettre leur savoir aux shiriffes des quatre quartiers et de montrer un exemplaire empressement aux armes et à la défense du pays.

Item sous condition du codicille secret annexé au présent testament, je donne et lègue en propriété personnelle à chacun des douze enfants d’Avacuna l’un des smials excavés en périphérie des Coteaux de Touque, allée des Vieux rejetons. S’y ajoutent les moulins, terres et forêts afférents.

Item, je donne et lègue la somme de Deux mille couronnes d'argent, une fois payée, que je veux être mise entre les mains de maître Mungo Sacquet, mon tabellion garde-scel, pour être employées par ledit Mungo suivant mes intentions de faire forger des armes de guerre et de les conserver en état de servir la cause des Hobbits et de leurs protecteurs, dont je l'ai informé, étant entendu qu'il soit obligé d'en rendre aucun compte au Thain en vigueur.

Item, je donne et lègue les habits, linges et mobiliers d’enfants, ainsi que tous objets relégués dans la remise principale des Coteaux de Touque, au maire de GrandCave afin qu’il répartisse les susdits biens suivant les besoins immédiats des plus pauvres Hobbits des quatre quartiers, m'en remettant à sa bonne foi, à son tact et à sa conscience pour cet emploi.

Item, je donne et lègue à demoiselle Brouet la somme de deux mille couronnes en argent dont j'entends qu'on lui constitue une rente à son profit particulier. A son fils Geriadoc Brouet je donne et lègue la somme de mille couronnes, une fois payée.

Item, à mes chers cousins Touque du Nord, je donne et lègue mon vieux fauteuil de cuir épais de buffle de Rhûn, que j’utilisais dans la salle d’audience de mon père, dans l’espoir que le prurit fessier qui les fait continuellement souffrir de ne pouvoir s’assoir à ma place, y trouve un remède définitif.

Item, je donne et lègue à mon cher cousin Fierabras, le descendant du Taureau Mugissant, mon chapeau de feutre, assorti de quelques plumes de couleur, dans l’espoir qu’un jour il apprenne à compter… pour quelqu’un. Puisse également ce chapeau lui donner la mesure de ce qu’une tête de Hobbit devrait se garder de dépasser en enflant !

Item, je donne et lègue la somme de cinq cents couronnes d'argent, une fois payée, pour être employée à marier une pauvre jeune Hobbite que ma fille ainée Hildegarde choisira dans chacun des villages de Bourg de Touque, Le Carrefour, Hobbitebourg, Lézeaux, Par-delà-la Colline, à raison de cent couronnes chacune, une fois payée.

Item, je donne et lègue à Marmadoc Brandebouc, ma considération distinguée et fructueuse, payée chaque année.[ **[1]**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftn1) En sus lui est dévolu le portefeuille en cuir noir du Touque, pour collectionner les titres de ces égards perpétuels.

Item, je donne et lègue à Abélar Fierpied la pendule Naine qui égrainait les heures dans la salle du conseil, en espérant qu’elle lui parvienne à temps ![ **[2]**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftn2)

Item, je donne et lègue à Chopin Boffin ma dernière caisse des bouteilles de cru des rus.[ **[3]**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftn3)

Item, je donne et lègue à Scribouille Bunce mon nécessaire de réparation et entretien des livres.[ **[4]**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftn4)

Item, je donne et lègue à Bourdon Longterrier, deux oreillers en plume d’oie, s’il venait à court d’arguments.[ **[5]**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftn5)

Item, je donne et lègue à Robine Rapaboy mon livre des recettes elfiques, à la condition qu’elle maintienne la tradition de ces plats aux tables de son auberge du dragon vert.[ **[6]**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftn6)

Item, je donne et lègue à Houpla Tombaterre, un service de bols en bois de rosier offert par les Hommes du Brandevin.[ **[7]**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftn7)

Item, je donne et lègue à Fastois Beauminois[ **[8]**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftn8) les effets elfiques que je portais lors de ma confirmation de mariage, agrémentés des plumes de faisans de la dernière battue.

Item, je donne et lègue à chacun des jardiniers, servantes, garçon d’écurie, bouvier qui se trouveront à mon service au jour de mon départ, un mois de leurs gages, outre et par-dessus ce qui pourra leur être dû le dit jour. Engagement est fait envers tous les susdits par l’hériter des Touque de les employer durant au moins une année.

Item, je donne et lègue en partage au tantième entre mes filles, les draps, chemises, linges, argenterie et bijoux des réserves d’hiver.

Item, je donne et lègue à la fondation des filles de Nienna, ordre charitable[ **[9]**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftn9) cis en Caras Celairnen, au-delà des tours par-dessous les hauts reculés, la somme de deux milles couronnes, sous la condition que les sœurs de l’ordre prennent en apprentissage trois jeunes Hobbites choisies chacune par mes filles Belladone, Donamire et Mirabelle.

Item, je renouvèle et concède à jamais à notre cher ami et plus grand protecteur, le magicien Gandalf le Gris, le droit d’aller et venir par la Comté et de nous conseiller. J’invite ici mes descendants à entendre et suivre ses judicieux conseils, tant dans l’opulence que dans le besoin. Le gîte et le couvert lui seront assurés par tous les descendants de mon corps cités dans le présent testament, tant au titre du devoir d’hospitalité qu’en déférence envers mon ami et conseiller.

Je nomme et élis mon épouse vénérée, Adamanta Replet, qu’autrefois se nommait elle-même Avacuna, dépositaire de l’usufruit de tous mes autres biens, qui iront après son départ à nos descendants, suivant la coutume des tantièmes égaux.

Pour exécuter et accomplir mon présent testament, je nomme et élis Maîtres Gratton, Fouille et Fouisse, que je prie d'en vouloir bien prendre la peine. Suit un codicille secret dont j’ordonne de restreindre la lecture à mes enfants directs, sous le haut patronage du magicien Gandalf le Gris, autrement nommé Mithrandir, soit le Pèlerin Gris[ **[10]**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftn10). Le respect de ces clauses additionnelles est une condition suspensive des droits octroyés à eux par le présent testament. Je révoque tout autre testament ou codicille que je pourrais avoir fait avant celui-ci, auquel seul je m'arrête, comme étant mon intention et dernière volonté. Puissent les cadeaux et recommandations concédés dans ce testament, prouver à tous que le donateur est en pleine possession de ses moyens intellectuels !

A Bourg-de-Touque, au mi-temps de l’an Mille et trois cents et onze de la datation de la Comté.

_Gérontius Touque._

.oOo.

NOTES

[[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftnref1) Marmadoc, l’énergique chef du clan Brandebouc, se montrait souvent prudent en dépenses. Les plaisanteries quant à l’avarice du Brandebouc étaient nombreuses.

[[2]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftnref2) Abélar était coutumier des retards aux conseils des chefs de clan.

[[3]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftnref3) Chopin, grand amateur de crus locaux ou lointains, ne boit guère d’eau, d’ordinaire…

[[4]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftnref4) Scribouille, érudit autodidacte, empruntait sans cesse des livres au Vieux Touque. Il les lui rendait avec ponctualité, mais maculés de taches de beurre et écornés une page sur trois, ce qui irritait le vieux Hobbit au plus haut point !

[[5]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftnref5) Bourdon a la réputation d’un dormeur et ronfleur hors normes.

[[6]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftnref6) Robine est la Hobbit la plus gourmande du temps du Vieux Touque, et une cuisinière fameuse.

[[7]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftnref7) Houpla Tombaterre était réputé pour sa maladresse. Chaque fois qu’il était invité pour le thé, il cassait une tasse ou un autre accessoire du service.

[[8]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftnref8) Traduction personnelle de Goodbody. L’intéressé passait beaucoup de temps devant le miroir.

[[9]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftnref9) Dame Luinloth se retira sur le tard en une maison des Dùnedain qui préservait les traditions de guérisseurs de son peuple, près d’une ville des Hommes des rivières sur la rivière Lhûn. Gerry et Adamanta y envoyèrent quelques Hobbites pour y être formées et firent le voyage pour visiter la Dame.

[[10]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftnref10) C’est sur la base de ce nom que les adversaires de Gérontius fondèrent les allégations selon lesquelles Gandalf, qualifié de Pèlerin, c’est-à-dire d’errant ou de vagabond dans la pièce à conviction, ne saurait être retenu comme un témoin valable, a fortiori comme une caution morale !


End file.
